The use of relatively complex manually actuated electro-mechanical mechanisms to control many of the operating functions of diesel electric locomotives and the like is well known in the art. Examples of types of prior art controllers which have been used in the past or proposed for use on diesel electric locomotives and the like are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,762 Janes, 2,784,265 Weide and 3,710,055 Blonn, Sr., all previously granted to the assignee of the present invention. While there are substantial differences, as well as similarities, in the arrangements of these various prior art controllers, they share the similarity that their illustrated embodiments are particularly intended for installation in control stands, or similar applications, wherein the various control handles extend generally horizontally and are pivotable about generally vertical axes.
More recently, an application arose for a new design of electro-mechanical controller intended to accomplish many of the same functions as the prior art devices but particularly adapted to be mounted in a console with control handles extending upwardly from an upper surface and pivotable about a generally horizontal common axis. In addition, the new controller was required to fit generally in the available space and to have the arrangement and operation of the control handles functionally similar to those of an electronic controller used previously in the locomotive application.
It was also required that the new controller include interlocking features stipulated by the Association of American Railroads (AAR). These included the following requirements:
(1) The reverser handle must be removable by the operator but only when the throttle handle is in the idle position. The reversal handle must be removable only when it is in the neutral position.
(2) When the reverser handle is removed, the throttle handle must remain locked in the idle position.
(3) The throttle/dynamic brake handle must not be movable into the dynamic brake region unless the reverser handle is in either the forward or reverse position.
(4) The reverser handle must be movable to forward or reverse positions only when the throttle handle is in the idle position.
Additionally, it was desired to provide a gate arrangement for the throttle/dynamic brake handle that requires two separate motions to move the handle from the power position to the dynamic brake position and vice versa.